


Rude (Luke Hemmings)

by LenaSkyeRose



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaSkyeRose/pseuds/LenaSkyeRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Could you just stop?" I spat out towards him, "You are being an ignorant jerk!"</p><p>He scoffs at me, "Try and stop me bitch."</p><p>I take the decision to stick my tongue out at him and flash him a gesture, "You'll be sorry!"</p><p> </p><p>It's war between Luke Hemmings and me, Tracy Howards. And trust me, the whole College is going to crumble down!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude (Luke Hemmings)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :)

COMING SUMMER 2015


End file.
